The Silent Hell
by Rikky-Sama
Summary: When Alessa takes on an apprentice she just has to test her. That's where the supposed almighty Smashers and friends come in. Can they survive the Silent Hell or will Pyramid Head chop them up? Rated M for Language, eventual lemons, and INTENSE GORE DUE TO MY GORE LOVING SELF! OC's are being accepted...for now. I OWN NOTHING...Sadly... :( On hold until futher notice. I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah…I decided that I needed another gore filled story to make my life complete. And what better way to do that then to cross over my favorite torture victims with the best thing ever created?! Silent Hill. Oh baby, I get all happy just thinking of that wonderful place, Pyramid Head, demented children, Pyramid Head. Ahh, tis truly the best town in the entire universe, existent and non-existent. Anyways, enough of my rambling, onto the story! :D**_

Alessa looked over at her much younger and much smaller companion. Her silvery white hair reflecting what little light flooded through the cracks in the ceiling as her purple eyes mirrored intrigue with this small run-down town.

Silent Hill. Or as known to most, the silent hell.

Either way, Alessa loved this town, and all in due time so would little Annalynn, for soon enough it would be her's to control once…no she musn't think of that…she still had time.

Alessa tugged lightly on the younger female's arm.

"So, what do you think of it?"

Annalynn was awe-struck, she seemed to think for a moment before finally squealing.

"Is'perfect! I never dweamed of a pwace wike this!" Alessa had to contain her laughter; the child was so young that even her toddler lisp was still present.

"Well my dear, it shall soon be yours, for my soul has grown weary of protecting this place, it is time someone else took over."

Annalynn's eyes widened, "I get to contwol this pwace?!"

Alessa nodded, "And this," the older girl summoned up an incredibly muscled man with crimson a pyramid shaped helmet where his head should be. "Is to be your protector, just call for Pyramid Head and he shall come to protect you."

The large man picked up both Alessa and Annalynn, placing them each on one of his shoulders.

"Now, Annalynn, some very special people are coming here soon, I expect you to take of them, be a good host and force them all to the place we spoke of earlier like a good girl. Am I understood?"

Annalynn nodded and did a mock salute, "Yes! I understand!"

Alessa was very pleased, "Good, now, let the games begin."

_**Can't do much with the first chapter, except for introduce some people. So, I will be wanting OC's for this…obviously. This story is rated M for language, INTENSE GORE DUE TO MY PSYCHOPATHIC GORE LOVING MIND, and some possible lemons in later chapters. Yes yes a gore loving perv. Oh well! :D Anyways here's the OC form! **_

_**Name: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Race: **_

_**Flashlight or Pistol: (Whether it be a smasher or an OC you spot that has already been submitted, but note, I cannot please everyone) **_

_**Love interest: ( Will, more than likely, be the partner so choose one that fits your characters… "preferences")**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Description: **_

_**Any nicknames: **_

_**Romantic, gore lover, or both: **_

_**If none of the above then what:**_

_**Anything else I should know:**_

_**Here's Mari's for a reference! **_

_**Name: Marianne Luna Valentine**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Race: Chaos possessed human**_

_**Flashlight or Pistol: Flashlight, you do not want this woman shooting a pistol. **_

_**Love interest: More than likely Noctis Caelum since she has already been taken for a partner but it depends really. **_

_**Personality: Shy and easily scared by certain creatures found in Silent Hill, other than that she is a curious young woman sometimes asks questions to break awkward silences. **_

_**Description: Long black hair falling into a straight curtain clear to her waist, blood red eyes that can peak anyone's curiosity, full red lips, and pale skin that clashes, giving off the impression that she is a vampire. 5"4, 115 lbs, and gifted…if ya know what I mean. Her clothes consist of a black band tee that exposes her midriff and a dark grey tank top patterned with hearts under the shirt. Her pants are simple black jean shorts that just clear mid thigh. **_

_**Any nicknames: Mari or Princess ( due to her lineage) **_

_**Romantic, gore lover, or both: BOTH! :D**_

_**If none of the above then what:….**_

_**Anything else I should know: Nope! :D**_


	2. Ankle Biters

1_**Uhm, yeah so I was bored and I really like this story, might be starting up another OC story soon, just cause...well...I can. Yuppers, that's right, I can. Also, when I said love interest and named Marianne's, for this story, I realized later that he had the same name as a Final Fantasy character...well it wasn't that was an OC... xD So, if those of you that wish to, you can change your love interest, but I have picked the partners, depending on your preferences, and they are as follows. **_

_**Jack Xanthos with Myst Lianne**_

_**Nazo Chaos and Duskzilla**_

_**Abei Mute with Aladar Seon**_

_**Kyranna with Ana**_

_**Kuro with Trace**_

_**Marianne and Noctis**_

_**Ashlynn with Caius Vesania**_

_**And finally...**_

_**Aether with Jacob Miles**_

_**I think that's all the OC's had to double check my inbox, so yeah...OC submition by inbox no worky worky for Rikky-Chan...Enough blathering, here we go! **_

_**Marianne and Noctis**_

Noctis opened his eyes only to be greeted by a thick mist, the dampness in the air caused a sense of dread as well as the fear of choking on the un-natural fog. The young man sat up and narrowed his dark red eyes, trying to see though the cover of mist, the only thing he could make out was a figure on the ground about fifteen feet away and a sign that was too thickly buried in the fog to read at that distance.

He hauled himself up and took a few steps before tripping over something. Noctis looked at the offending object by his feet, a flashlight? The teen picked it up and turned it on almost happy to see that it worked just fine. He turned his attention back towards the figure lying on the ground only taking a moment to stand up and straighten out his black, waist length jacket, and brushing the mud from his jeans before approaching the figure lying on the ground.

(A/N: So...in my little interruption from updating I realized two things; one, people really annoy me, and two always be conscious of how much sour stuff is on your skittle before you eat it, I just ate one that was so sour, I gagged.)

As he approached the thing lying on the ground Noctis began to make out some features. Was defiantly a human, female as well. He could see a slender body as well as long black hair sprawled in a messy fashion all around her. As he approached her the sound of snapping bones quickly filled the sickeningly quite air. His eyes followed a creature, that looked like a bag of veiny skin, approaching the girl quickly, dragging itself across the ground using boney arms. The creature lifted its face from the ground and latched its teeth onto her thigh causing the girl to snap open her blood red eyes and let out a shrill scream_**. **_

She kicked at the creature wildly with her un-harmed leg, startling it enough to make it let go. Quickly she backed up, as best as she could, her leg leaving a trail of dark blood.

"Bloody hell...bloody...bloody hell..." she repeated over and over again while pulling herself backwards. Noctis broke from his trance and sprinted forward, putting himself between the girl and whatever that ugly thing was. He felt the female wrap her arms tightly around his leg while he used the other one to kick at the creature until it skittered away, taking the sound of cracking bones with it.

Quickly Noctis reached down a hand to help the girl to her feet, she accepted and hissed slightly in pain as he hauled her from the ground. Once he got a good look at her the red eyes shocked him, but what shocked him even more was seeing the tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He spoke quietly.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Y-yeah, just...uhm, hurting a bit."

He remembered she had been bitten the kneeled down to examine the wound. He kept a calm facade going as he realized just how deep the creature had bitten her.

"Well...we're going to need to staunch the blood flow somehow." He said.

Hesitantly she took off the band tee she was wearing, leaving her in a grey patterned tank top, and handed it to him. Noctis tied the shirt around thigh tightly enough to staunch the blood flow but not so tightly as to cut off circulation.

He stood up to face her again. Nodding to signal she would be alright.

"Thanks...for saving me...uhm...what's your name?"

"Noctis."

"Well Noctis, thank you. I'm Marianne by the way."

He nodded again and handed her the flashlight, "Come along Marianne, best to not leave you alone, who knows what would try and eat you."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks."

With that the two set out, hoping to find some form of life here, other than the creatures that Marianne so conveniently named; Ankle Biters.

_**A/N: Cutting the chappy short, swear I'll get all the other OC's in here tomorrow when I update again. Little sister's good friend just died, doctors in the helicopter were too slow in getting Oxygen to him so I'm going to get off here...sorry guys. I swear I will get the others up tomorrow, if I'm not packing that is. **_


	3. Let the Pyra-rape begin! :D

1_**Okay, so here we go. Everything is okay, no longer chaos around here, and as promised I'm going to try and not lose my patience and interest in typing this chapter, I shall keep my short attention span in check! :3 So, this is me, working my sexy fox tail off. **_

_**Myst Lianne and Jack Xanthos**_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Myst groaned, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her green eyes flashed brightly with irritation as she allowed her black hair to fall into her face for a moment. The car made a loud popping sound and lurched forward on impulse she reached over and clutched her companion's arm, letting a slight whimper escape her.

"What happened to the car Jackie!?"

The male known as Jack shrugged, and brushed his white hair from his eyes. He gently detached her nails from biting into his skin and assured her he would be right back. Myst nodded and sat back.

Jack un-buckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car, heading right through the thick cover of fog and towards the front of the car. He popped the hood open and coughed as smoke spewed from the engine block, forcing him to step back away from the smog.

Jack cursed and shut the hood, realizing that they really were stranded.

The sound of cracking bones filled the silence, followed by the shattering of glass and Myst screaming loud enough to wake the dead...if they weren't already awake that is...

Jack rushed towards the driver's door, just in-time to pull Myst from the car as a creature crawled in, hissing like a swarm of angry cockroaches.

Jack pushed Myst behind him as the creature crawled from the car. Myst screamed again as Jack tried to stomp on its head. Jack spoke quickly as he jumped back to avoid his leg from being om-nommed on.

"Myst...I need you to do something for me."

The woman nodded quickly, keeping her whimpers in check.

"Go to the passenger door, and open the glove box, there should be a pistol in there, grab it and put the extra bullets in your pocket. Can you do that?"

Before Jack even finished speaking Myst was already at her side of the car and loading a bullet into the barrel of the gun.

"Jack here!" She tossed him the gun, hoping he would catch it. A bright flash and the sound of a gun firing proved that he did. Blood spattered the inside of the car and the death cry of the creature sounded, leaving more silence in its wake.

Jack walked around the back of the car as Myst ran towards him, his strange color changing eyes met her green ones, answering the question lying there.

They were going to be okay.

Myst patted the pocket of her jacket, showing that she had all the bullets. Jack smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards their original destination. Silent Hill.

_**Ashlynn and Caius Vesania**_

Ashlynn looked around, although that wouldn't really help much, it was kind of hard to see when she was surrounded by darkness. The only thing that stood out was her slightly mussed up white hair and the equally as white bandage wrapped around her thigh. The young woman spoke in a soft and somewhat hysterical voice.

"Oh no...I-is someone here? Please don't tell me I'm alone..."

She backed up against the wall, curling her hands into fists in front of her mouth.

"Oh no..oh no...I don't want to be alone!"

Ashlynn took a deep breath, she had to pull herself together, there was no one here so she had nothing to fear right? Right...?

Calmly the young woman felt her way around, keeping close to the wall, there had to be a door here somewhere. Just as she made it halfway around the room her shin hit home against a desk. Ashlynn clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the cry of pain until it dulled down a bit. She bit her lip until she tasted blood and felt around the top of the desk.

Slowly her fear rose again as she felt, what she thought was a snake wrap around her throat, her hand shot up to check but was surprised to find nothing there. Still the choking feeling lingered.

She passed it off as fear and continued feeling the top of the desk, her heart doing double time as footsteps sounded on what she assumed was the stairs next to her.

Her fingertips hit a small box about the size of her palm, quickly she snatched it up and shook it, there was definitely something inside, it sounded like a mixture of sand and something made of paper.

Her fingertips found the opening and she grabbed one, quickly realizing they were poppers.

(A/N: Like the little white paper things that you throw on the ground on the fourth of July and they make a flash as well as pop.)

She threw one to the ground, taking advantage of the temporary flash. She wasn't alone in the room.

_Pop! _

She caught a glimpse of long black hair.

_Pop!_

Red, cat like eyes.

_Pop! _

A slender yet somehow muscular build.

_Pop!_

A man.

_Pop! _

Very obviously taller than her. Way taller.

_Pop! _

W-were those fangs?!

Her fingers dug around in the box, finding the last popper.

_Pop!_

When did he get so close?

A voice caught her off guard, making charagin rush to her cheeks.

"And just what, is a pretty girl doing here alone in the dark?"

His voice was smooth, flawless, it sent her heart racing. She was unconscious before her body hit the floor.

As she awoke, a bright and incredibly rude light invaded the darkness her eyes were accustomed to. She was lying on the desk, in the same room that she had fainted in. The man sitting next to her, oh so calmly. Curiously she examined his black clothes, with a striking red pentagram on the back of his jacket, his black jeans, matching shoes and gloves, finally those strange cat like red eyes.

He looked over at her causing her to blush brighter, embarrassed at being caught staring at him.

He smirked and spoke again.

"You know, I don't think your head is going to feel all that great here in a couple minutes."

Right on queue a dull throb settled in the back of her head. She shook her head and spoke.

"Wh-where are we?..."

A smirk settled on his lips, "Silent Hill."

_**Kyranna and Ana**_

Kyranna walked around the town semi-curiously, nearly tripping over a dead body. She looked upon the corpse with disgust, right up until her violet eyes settled on a gun tucked in the waistband of the corpse's pants. The fallen angel wrinkled her nose and reached down to grab the gun, careful to avoid the gray, rotting skin crawling with maggots.

She gagged and tucked the gun into the garter just under the edge of her dress, hoping like hell there were bullets in there, because in all honesty she was not excited about reaching back down to frisk for bullets.

Kyranna shuddered, brushed off her black, mid thigh length dress and continued on until she reached the school. Curiously, she watched a young girl kicking around a rock, looking almost lost, yet somehow, she didn't look in the least bit scared.

Even more curious the girl had a mid back length hair, with a forest green streak covering on of her eyes. The girl's dark blond wolf ears perked up and her matching tail flicked back and forth. The wolf girl spun on her heel to face Kyranna, allowing the fallen angel to immediately wonder if she had been attacked, simply because the right pant-leg of her jeans looked like it had been ripped off.

"Who are you?!" The girl demanded, a fire burning brightly in her green eyes.

Kyra was taken aback by how compelled she felt to answer. "Kyranna...and who are you?"

"Ana. Any idea where we are?"

Kyranna shook her head, not knowing at all really. Ana sighed heavily.

"Have you found anything of use? All I found was this." The young girl pulled a flashlight from her back pocket while Kyranna gestured to gun peeking out from under her skirt.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Kyra asked.

Ana tried to hide her excitement by nodding. "Yeah! I think we woul-..."

Both girl's covered their ears as a loud alarm blared through the town, Kyranna gritted her teeth and ran forward, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins as the sky turned a bloody red. She scooped up Ana, holding the girl closely, and ran for the school. Letting out a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut behind them. The relief being short lived as they stood face to face with two girls and a massive man with a metal pyramid for a head.

"Oh hell..." Kyranna cursed.

_**Kuro and Trace**_

Trace scanned the room, careful not to touch any of the grimy walls since his white ensemble would not take too kindly to the grime. The bounty hunter felt along his person cursing under his breath when he came to the conclusion that all of his weapons had been taken from him. All except a simple silver pistol. Well this was just fan-freaking-tastic. He adjusted his white robe/tunic and walked down the hallway, descending into what he felt, or hoped, was a basement.

Trace opened his mouth to make a noise of protest at the darkness just as a hand shot out and covered his mouth.

"Shh..."

Trace raised an eyebrow, but decided to go along with it. A flashlight clicked on allowing a dull flash to light the room.

The white clad bounty hunter got a good look at the other person in the room with him as his eyes adjusted. The young man wore a black shirt, black jeans, as well as a pair of metallic looking pointed boots, a black and red cloak, and a cloth covering the bottom half of his face.

Trace once more raised an eyebrow while Kuro pointed to the door and put a finger to his own lips.

The bounty hunter stepped forward and slowly opened a set of double doors, only to stand face to...well face to back with a bunch of women. This wouldn't have been so bad for the bounty hunter, speaking their uniforms were short and revealing but the way they stood there, un-moving and stiff, sent a chill up his spine. Upon further inspection her noticed that their heads were wrapped tightly in dirty white bandages, revealing an eye here, or a lock of hair there.

"Nurses." Kuro whispered.

Trace nodded and took the flashlight, pointing it at the nurses to see if he could try and get a better look down the hallway. Both the men jumped as the nurses screeched and bones cracked while they turned around and began stumbling their way towards the men. Trace tensed up and turned the flashlight off, stopping the nurses dead in their tracks. Trace looked back at Kuro.

"You know what we have to do right?"

Kuro sighed and took the lead, slinking his way through the nurses, trying so desperately to not touch them. Trace followed, while a look of disgust on his face, showed in his eyes through he mask her wore.

Both men stopped as all the nurses crumpled to the ground and a little girl with light purple hair approached them.

_**And that's all my attention span can handle. I swear to get the other OC's up tomorrow once I get a break from packing. I've been working on this for a couple hours and as you can tell my attention span and interest began to waver a bit. So! Don't forget to R&R. **_

_**~Love, Rikky-San. :3**_


End file.
